


How Toby Nance became a Vampire Slayer

by Bacner



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (Comics 1998), Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crossover, Cross Photonics (Primeval: New World), F/M, Gen, On Hiatus, Smilodon, Time Anomalies (Primeval), Weresharks, vampire slayers (BtVS), west canada
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: A new Vampire Slayer is called and she's less than enthusiastic about it. Crossover with P:NW.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [bichita_36e](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bichita_36e/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to their respective owners.

“...You know, sometimes you have those really bad days, when nothing just seems to go right, let alone right enough. In my case, they appear roughly every month for the obvious reasons. Yes, I know, that there are other women who have it that bad, but I am talking about my personal case here.

“So, anyways, there I was, lying asleep, or rather – half asleep. I have trouble falling asleep, but waking up is more complicated... Anyways, as I was lying there, there was this voice, saying: ‘Are you ready to be strong?’

“‘Yes, sure,’ I replied, figuring that this was just a figment of my imagination, and then it was like a switch flipped into the ‘on’ position in my brain, and I became, like, Supergirl’s rough-draft-version or something, ‘cause I can’t fly, or anything, but I am super-strong and fast. I work with computers; I did not strive to be super-strong or fast. Do you know why I am super-strong and fast?” Toby finished the story to her audience, which consisted of a blonde, a redhead, and a brunette.

The blonde’s name was Elisabeth Anne Summers, but she insisted that everyone called her ‘Buffy’. Toby, whose own approach to names was somewhat unorthodox, had christened her ‘Anne’ instead – in the privacy of her own mind.

The redhead was Willow, and the brunette was Kennedy. They were a couple and were Buffy’s subordinates – that is all Toby really knew (or cared about, at this moment).

“...Right,” Buffy-Anne said after a pause. “Well, we’ve heard stranger stories, though not by much, and how exactly does it relate to us explaining to you about your destiny? I confess I do not quite see the connection.”

“Okay, let me start again,” Toby shrugged. “This destiny you talked about, how you went at it like a blind old mage with a magical potion and a brand new cemetery and all, how do men figure in it all? Were they made ‘strong’ as well?”

“...No,” Buffy-Anne said after another pause. “Vampire Slayer lineages, of course, have sons in them as well as daughters – Robin Wood of the Council is one of them – but they do not have the Slayer qualities, just their genes, I suppose.”

“How remarkable,” Toby said thoughtfully. “This means that I was... predisposed to something like this from the beginning.”

“Yes! Exactly!”

“And when approximately last year I went out and had this sexual change of an operation, I guess it was enough for your... thing to push me over the edge in regards to the whole Vampire Slayer thing,” Toby finished. “Fascinating. I have one last question.”

“Sure.” Buffy-Anne looked about as well as anyone besides Mac and Evan did, when hearing about Toby’s latest (or second latest?) metamorphose. “What is it?”

“How do I switch it off?”

There was a pause, and the blonde, Buffy-Anne, gave Toby a weak smile. “You can’t. It’s a one-way ticket, we’re afraid.”

“And you can?”

“We can’t either. You see-“

“No, that’s okay,” Toby replied as she stood up. “You don’t really have a better grip on this than I do, so let’s just stop wasting each other’s time and I’m leaving.”

“Wait!” The redhead, Willow, spoke up for the first time. “You've got to come to the seminars at least. The world is full of creatures, beings and individuals that will kill you just because you’re a Vampire Slayer, whether or not you admit it-“

“Lady,” Toby said curtly from the doorway. “My boss fancies himself to be Canada’s answer to Batman and Iron Man, and battles dinosaurs, pterosaurs, and giant prehistoric snakes that can do that already, whether or not I’m a Vampire Slayer. Have a nice day.”

And she was gone.

TBC


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Toby Nance belongs to Impossible Pictures™; everyone else here is my own invention. (Except for the BtVs characters that belong to Whedon).

Contrary to her statements to Buffy-Anne and the other girls, Toby was not okay with her apparently some sort of a mystical destiny: she already had her hands full helping Evan and others with the time anomalies; she did not want to deal with vampires or wicked witches or whatever other weirdness that would come her way. She wanted to go home or to Cross Photonics or wherever and just forget about it. But she was not given a chance.

“Slayer!”

Toby looked at the new speaker. “And what are you?” she asked crossly. “A vampire, a were-wolf or a witch?”

There was a pause as the latter thought about it. “Actually, I’m a divine disciple of my goddess, which makes me sort of a witch, but I rather think of myself as a priestess. How about we agree that I am a witch-priestess and continue?”

“Fine. Go on,” Toby said brightly, “though could you tell me the short version instead? Cross Photonics is a great place to work, but I do not get many days off, and now that Mr. Cross got himself into something of a situation I have even fewer of them left.”

There was another pause. “Please. You, Kennedy Vasquez, work for someone else-“

“Um, my name is Toby Nance. I recently left Ms. Vasquez and her droogs in a Starbucks™ about a block away. Just go southwards, you can’t miss it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, I got your portrait down here, Kennedy Vasquez...” the figure reached into a sleeve of the robe and pulled out a scroll. Once unrolled, it revealed a very good likeness of Kennedy the Vampire Slayer, who did not look anything like Toby. “Oh. You really are not Kennedy Vasquez. Curses. Where did you say that Starbucks™ was located?”

Toby rolled her eyes and repeated her instructions. The figure nodded and hurried off, before pausing and turning around.

“Oh, yeah, I’ve also left you a little gift behind, thinking that you were Kennedy Vasquez. Feel free to throw it out, please!”

And with that she was gone for good.

Toby, for her part, just rolled her eyes and went on to Cross Photonics.

Events of P:NW “Pilot” occur here

...When Toby returned home, there actually was a surprise standing before her door: a small bouquet of coral-colored flowers, some of which were opened only partially, and culminated in a single green bud on top of it.

Toby was never a big fan of flowers, even though now she was a woman, and after heeding the warning of her mysterious new acquaintance earlier today, she was even more skeptical than the usual.

At first she just thought of kicking it, but something, a survivalist instinct of some sort, caused her to hesitate. So, instead she carefully walked around the bouquet and closed the door.

Several moments after she did this, another door opened, and Toby’s next-door neighbor (the computer specialist lived in a condominium complex) looked out, saw that the flowers were still untouched and picked them. The flowers, in a puff of smoke, exploded into a swarm of locusts or cicadas that swarmed on the poor woman and chased her all over the floor.

“Well!” Toby exclaimed as she had observed this entire event through the peephole in her door. “I can see that my life as a Vampire Slayer will be anything but boring!”

End


	3. Day 2 (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, but belong to Impossible Pictures™.

On the second day of her newly – and officially – recognized Vampire Slayerdom, Toby Nance was driving back home, when she spotted a time anomaly. For several moments she just stared at it, wondering if it would vanish by itself, but it did not. So, Toby got out of her car to take a better look at it.

Why didn’t Toby call her cohorts, and especially Evan Cross, back at the Cross Photonics? Simple. She wanted to study the time anomalies by herself, and now that that an opportunity had presented itself to her, she was not going to waste it. Instead, after a brief regret of lacking her usual gadgets and tools, Toby went closer to the time anomaly and took a closer look.

The time anomaly just hovered there, glowing chromatically white in the sunlight. Since Toby didn’t have any of her devices on her for the moment, this was apparently the limit of the interactions she and the time anomaly was going to have, and all that was really left was to call Evan and co. and get them to come here and do to the time anomaly what could be done – i.e. wait until it closes, hopefully without releasing any sort of a prehistoric (or futuristic) creature into the modern world.

Dejectedly – she really wanted to study the time anomaly – Toby reached for her cell phone, only to find it missing. Well, not really missing, more like left behind in her car. “Oh, for Pete’s sake,” Toby exhaled, “will nothing go right for me today?”  
It was then that a smilodon pounced out of the time anomaly, knocking Toby prone before skidding down on its belly closer to the car.

“Silly me,” Toby muttered as she got up and prepared to fight. She did not have much hope: even with her taser... that was also back in the car.

“Right. Maybe now this super strength will come in handy,” Toby muttered, and realized that the sabre-toothed cat was busy ignoring her, still lying on its belly and breathing heavily, clearly in no more fighting mood than Toby herself was. Plus it appeared to be really dirty, especially in its hindquarters, muddy even.

“Hah. What is going on back there?” Toby muttered to herself and taking a deep breath, she went through the time anomaly.

* * *

On the other side of the time anomaly the weather was... exactly as it is on the West Coast: wet, somewhat humid, and distinctly overcast, though not necessarily in the same order. The rest of the setting was completely different: instead of being located in the city of Vancouver, Toby found herself on a vast scrubland prairie, where the mammoths roamed. Well, Toby assumed that they were mammoths’ de-facto, since they were nowhere as woolly as she had expected, even if they were much bigger than the elephants she had seen in the zoo, especially their tusks some of which were probably twice as long than Toby was tall and curving to a varying extent.

The mammoths, of course, were not alone: grazing alongside them were bison with massive horns that were almost as impressive as the mammoths’ tusks, and not too far away from Toby’s right, a creature that could only be a giant ground sloth was grazing on a tree that looked suspiciously like an Osage orange.

That did it. Toby was more of a computer geek than a nature lover, but to come to the Ice Age North America and leave after one quick look was just wrong. Taking a deep breath, Toby Nance went forth.

And failed, epically so – she literally could not move. She was stuck like a fly on flypaper and just as helpless.

“Uh-oh,” she muttered, as she looked downwards for the first time. Sure enough, she was standing on a tar pit, or rather in a tar pit, since she was sinking: her shoes were already about halfway submerged.

A growl distracted Toby from this fact: the computer specialist looked back up, and discovered that at least two oversized wolves were approaching her, growling hungrily.

“That’s not good,” Toby twitched as she tried to go back into the time anomaly. “I’m stuck...” she trailed away, as a realization hit. Acting quickly, Toby tore out the laces from her shoes, and jumped out of them and into the time anomaly, leaving the footwear behind in the past.

* * *

“Ouch! Guess I didn’t know my own strength,” Toby muttered, as she found herself skidding down Vancouver’s road on her belly, not unlike how the smilodon did a while earlier. Speaking of it, the sabre-toothed cat was still nearby, clearly not intending to go back into its native time, and considering that that time apparently involved a tar pit (and probably much more than just one), Toby couldn’t blame it.

Instead, she shifted back onto her feet and looked it. The prehistoric cat stopped cleaning its legs and butt long enough to look at her with a gaze typical that of a domestic feline, when the silly hairless ape assumes that it is in charge of the situation (and is completely wrong).

“You’re not going back, are you?” Toby asked the sabre-tooth.

The animal just looked at her, the question being too silly for words.

“Right,” Toby muttered. “Silly me.” Instead she turned around and walked back to the time anomaly, but now she merely looked through it, rather than jump.

Sure enough, her shoes were already practically gone, and the wolves were sinking into the tar too, their poses twisted and unnatural. Apparently, rushing at a high speed into a pool of sticky tar is not a good idea at all, resulting in broken bones and twisted limbs instead.

“Right,” Toby muttered to no one in particular and pulled back out.

The time anomaly vanished in the next moment – if Toby had dawdled, she would have been cut into two, most likely.

A soft growl from behind her, reminded the reluctant Vampire Slayer that this was still a possibility. However, instead of fleeing, the computer specialist turned around and faced the smilodon face on.

“What shall I do with you?” she muttered.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: this occurs about the same time as the episode "Sisiutl".


	4. Day 2 (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, except for the junior Vampire Slayers.

Today, it seemed, was a day of new experiences for Toby Nance. Sure, she was driving a car as she did on a daily timetable, but this time she was driving barefoot (she had lost one of her socks in the Ice Age tar pit as well), and with a big and smelly sabre-toothed cat as well.

Well, actually, the prehistoric feline was not too worrisome in and on itself: it was lying contently in the rear seat of Toby’s vehicle, gazing through the windows with some curiosity and occasionally purring something or other Toby, but mostly behaving very well.

Toby would not admit it, but she wondered if the fact that she had grabbed the chisel-toothed feline by its nape and physically dragged it into the auto had had something to do with the smilodon’s behavior: after all, it was strong and smart to somehow get out of the tar pit and into the time anomaly, so maybe it decided not to mess with Toby?

And then Toby caught a glimpse of those infamous canines of her passenger and quickly dismissed this piece of hubris: the legendary Dracula probably had nothing on her new acquisition in the teeth department. No, the sooner she reached the local Vampire Slayer HQ and asked them for assistance with this super-natural problem the better: if its mood was to change and the teeth with the claws would come out, Toby would probably become dinner instead.

(One may inquire as to how Toby knew the address of the local Vampire Slayer HQ if she did not really want to be a Vampire Slayer on top of dealing with the time anomalies? Simple – she got it in the introductory package when she had met Kennedy Vasquez and her cohorts yesterday.)

Speaking of dinner, Toby could smell smoke even with the pungent smell of the smilodon emanating right behind her, and that, given the development of her day today probably didn’t promise anything good (like a warm bowl of chicken soup or corn-and-mushroom salad, for example). Still, she was already too far-gone to back out now, so she put the pedal to the medal and drove-on.

* * *

When Toby arrived at her destination about 20 minutes later, her premonitions had been proven true: the place was a mess, and several women of approximately Toby’s age were fighting and losing to a group of creatures that Toby promptly dubbed sharkmen, since they had human bodies, but heads of ravening sharks, complete with jet black eyes and razor-sharp teeth. There were about half a dozen of them, and they were really getting the best of their opponents.

Now, Toby was generally a rather mild-manned young woman, even a bit of a coward on occasion, but she was also a member of the local LGBT community, and as such, she really couldn’t stand bullies, which those sharkmen clearly were: they were faster, stronger and better armed, and they knew it.

“What is going on here? Just what do you think you’re doing?” she yelled to the sharkmen, ignoring the voice of common sense that suggested that she got the Hell out of dodge instead.

The sharkmen turned around and roared something at Toby, probably implying that she should f*ck off. Since Toby had no intention of doing that, and they were armed with sharp teeth, tridents of some sort, and other weapons, she was probably going to have all of her organs permanently rearranged, if it was not for her sabre-toothed companion: it roared back, before smashing through Toby’s windshield like a furry and massive missile armed with a large array of teeth and claws. Smashing through the windshield did slow it down some, and the sharkmen were fast and smart enough to dodge, so it caught no one. Instead, it reared up and roared once more, showing to everyone in the immediate vicinity that it had the biggest and sharpest teeth (and claws) around here, thank you very much!

The sharkmen, apparently, thought so too, since they did not dawdle around but fled, quickly vanishing in the tangle of streets and smoke.

With them gone, the smilodon once more relaxed, leaving Toby to pick up the slack.

“So,” she said slightly sheepishly to the other women. “My question still stands - who is in charge here?”

There was a slight pause and then one of the women, older than the others were, and of a clear Oriental descent, stepped forwards. “That would be me, miss.”

TBC


	5. Day 2 (part 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, except for the junior Vampire Slayers.

At last, Toby’s day appeared to be improving. Sure, she was still short of a pair of shoes and a sock, leaving them behind in the depths of an Ice Age tar pit, and there was a sabre-toothed smilodon that could not be left unsupervised in modern-day Vancouver, not if Toby wanted blood on her hands and Cross Photonics’ innermost secret revealed, but still, she was inside a still-standing, though smoking, house, talking to other people who appeared to be taking time travel and prehistoric cats in stride and, generally, maybe even getting a new pair of shoes in the future.

“So, this really is a sabre-toothed tiger, not something created by magic or alchemy or one of those new-fangled sciences?” the woman in charge, Ms. Lisa, asked Toby as they were sitting inside the conference room.

“Yup,” Toby nodded in reply. “It is. I don’t know what species it is, but boy, is it sabre-toothed?”

“And you cannot control it?”

“Oh, I can control it, I just can’t hold it. My apartment is not exactly proofed against huge prehistoric cats, you know? Do you know a place where I can put it?”

Ms. Lisa took a deep breath. “I’m not happy about this,” she confessed. “The last years, they weren’t kind to me. First the First Evil tried to destroy the world, killing many of my family members and friends in the process, then the Watchers’ Council became seriously re-worked, and now I am back to active duty.”

“Back?”

“Retired due to my advanced age,” the other woman smiled wryly, before growing serious once again. “And now I’m back in action.”

“And?”

“And the only reason why I agreed to be in charge of the Watchers and Vampire Slayers here is because this place has no Hellmouth, no particularly active branch of Wolfram & Hart, no any-thing! Instead there is this. Unexplained and unknown holes in time. This has bad news written all over it, believe it! I don’t want to get involved in it,” Ms. Lisa continued, “but we’re going to, for you helped us, and it’s only natural that we help you. We shall house your new pet for a while, and maybe even find a way to send it back, who knows?”

“Thanks,” Toby began to reply, but the very loud purring of the smilodon drowned out her reply: when Toby and her interlocutrix looked around, the animal in question was licking one of the Vampire Slayers and emitting this sound.

“Yes, mark my words,” Ms. Lisa said bitterly as she drank the rest of her tea in a single gulp. “There is going to be trouble!”

* * *

The sharkmen, or rather – the weresharks that had attacked the Vampire Slayers earlier today were swimming through the shallows of Queen Charlotte’s Sound without making a ripple. If there had been any scuba divers, who saw half a dozen of sharks swimming purposefully in the same direction, they had been killed and most likely eaten, ditto for any other witnesses, but there had been none.

Abruptly, the sharks shifted gears and sank lower into the depths. There lay a network of tunnels, at first water-filled, then dry. Consequently, the weresharks too shifted from a purely shark shape into a more hybrid one, and continued their way on foot.

And there, at the end of the tunnel network, lay not so much as a greater, wider chamber, but a chamber with a time anomaly...

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: contains spoilers for the official series.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Plot? What plot?


End file.
